All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love To You)
by druidcity
Summary: This will be a quick three shot story far from the actual skip beat plot. It is based upon a song of the same title originally performed by Heart but later performed by Halestorm.
1. Chapter 1

**I love this song. I do not own writes to the song or to Skip Beat.**

**Also, this story is far from the actual story. Kyoko and Sho are 25 and Ren is 22. I will write it in three sections. If you really want to know what happens you can just listen to the song, but I promise, I will fill in some details the song leaves out.**

Kyoko's POV:

"_It was a rainy night. When he came into my sight. Standing by the road. No umbrella, no coat. So I pulled along side and I offered him a ride. He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while._"

I looked at him when he got into my car. He was so sad looking and yet so beautiful. His dark hair plastered to his forehead. His white shirt almost see through it was so soaked. It wasn't only his face that was beautiful, it was his body as well. I could see his well defined chest and abs. Then I heard him politely cough. I looked up and saw that he knew I was just checking him out I felt so embrarassed I felt my face go red. I saw a bit of a real smile cross his lips. Those beautiful lips.

"Where are you heading?" I asked him.

"No where in particular."

"So you just make it a habit to stand outside in the rain on the side of the road?"

He chuckled sadly. "No, I just... A lot has happened lately."

He sounded so sad. "You know sometimes a stranger is the best person to talk to your problems about. They won't judge you and you probably won't see them again even if they do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Wanna try it?"

"I think I'll pass."

There was a moment of silence.

"So where should I take you?"

"Just drop me off somewhere warm."

"You look like you could use a warm meal, I'll take you to a cafe nearby that has good cheap food."

We drive up to the diner styled restruant and walk in and sit at the corner booth. A older women in a waitress uniform comes up and takes our order, if she did think the soaken wet male across from me was an odd sight she didn't show it. I order two coffees to start us with and then slid out of the booth. "Order whatever you would like. I'll be back in a bit. I have to make a phone call."

I get off the phone with my employees, step out of the phone booth and turn around to find him standing there, in the rain again. "What's wrong?" He reaches out a hand and grabs onto my coat sleeve and looks up at me with dark brown eyes that look like a lost child's.

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

I couldn't say no to those eyes.

_"I didn't ask him his name, This lonely boy in the rain. Fate, tell me it's right, Is this love at first sight? Please don't make it wrong, Just stay for the night._

_All I wanna do is make love to you, Say you will, You want me too, All I wanna do is make love to you, I've got lovin' arms to hold on to"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lemons**

**Kyoko's POV:**

_"So we found this hotel,_  
><em>It was a place I knew well<em>  
><em>We made magic that night.<em>  
><em>Oh, he did everything right"<em>

We drove in silence until we pulled up at the hotel. I get out and tell him to stay in the car. I pay for the room and walked back to the car. "Follow me." I walked him down to room number 16. It's a small motel with only 20 rooms, but it was clean, inexpensive, and most important of all private. I point out the bathroom and tell him to go take a shower.

"I'll be here when you get back out." He seems to trust me enough to go into the bath room and I hear the water start. I fall back onto the bed. "What am I doing?" I sit there agonizing over my decision for a while. When I am just about to lose my courage, he walks back out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, showing the top of the v-shaped area that leads to an area that probably was just as beautiful as the rest of him.

"Feel better?" I asked diverting my eyes.

"Yes, thank you... look I'm sorry for all this I acted poorly back there. If you want to leave..."

I silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "I don't want to hear it. You have obviously gone through a lot." I had the over-whelming urge to protect this boy. I moved my finger from his lips and caressed the side of his face and stood on my tiptoes to graze my lips against his. I felt him unsurely put his arms on my hips as he deepened our kiss. I whimpered as he pulled me closer to his bare warm body. I could feel his heat through my clothes and something becoming hard against by stomach. I run my fingers through his hair while we swirled our tongues together. When we broke our kiss it was only because we were both out of breath.

Panting. We began to pull off my clothing, I shrugged off my coat while he worked on the buttons of my blouse then pushed it off my shoulders. He works on undoing my pants and sliding them down my legs for me to step out of. As soon as he comes back up I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him again. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him and while he carries me over to the bed, I use my feet to push off the towel and when I hear it hit the floor something springs up to hit my bottom. Neither of us are ashamed though. We only needed each other right at that moment. He lays me down on the bed and kisses down my jawline to my collarbone which he bites while he begins to massage one of my breast his hand. I suck in a breath and he looks up at me with a smile as he moves down lower to my other breast and begins to suck on it through the thin material of my bra. I moan and drag my nails down his back. Taking his hand from the breast he massaged he lowered it down and gently stroked me through my underwear I arch my back to increase the contact. It was such a gentle finger she almost cried. What was this boy's past? He seemed to be so kind so gentle. As he continued his menstruations, I reached up and grabbed his length. This time he moaned. She began to rub his length and then use a single finger the circle it's head. As she slid across the slit a bead of moisture leaked out which she spread across it. I felt his hips move and he moved back up to kiss me again. I panted as I felt him slip down my underwear and touched me directly. I bite his lip as he slid two fingers into me. Slowly but surely he began to pump his fingers faster as he used his thumb to circle my clitoris. I couldn't take it anymore and moved my lips to his ear and bite his ear lobe and said "I can't wait anymore."

With that he entered me and we both groaned in satisfaction. He drove himself starting slowly but quickened his tempo as I begged him to move faster. I neared climax and judging from his breathing he was too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips and let myself go over the edge, hearing him groan as I felt him join me. It was warm, and we collapsed together. We made love a few more times that night between a few hours of sleep.

I woke up before the crack of dawn. It was time for me to go. I quickly got dressed and wrote a note then sneaked out of the room and got back in my car and pulled out of the parking lot and continued on to the Ryokan in Kyoto. I looked into the rear view mirror and felt some tears run down my face, I wiped them away and said a prayer for the man I left in that hotel room. Praying that life would get better for him. With that I opened up my ashtray and pulled out my gold wedding band.

_"He brought the woman out of me,_  
><em>So many times, easily<em>  
><em>And in the morning when he woke all<em>  
><em>I left him was a note<em>  
><em>I told him<em>  
><em>I am the flower you are the seed<em>  
><em>We walked in the garden<em>  
><em>We planted a tree<em>  
><em>Don't try to find me,<em>  
><em>Please don't you dare<em>  
><em>Just live in my memory,<em>  
><em>You'll always be there<em>

_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
><em>One night of love was all we knew<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is make love to you<em>  
><em>I've got lovin' arms to hold on to<em>

_Oh, oooh, we made love_  
><em>Love like strangers<em>  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>We made love"<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second from final part. This story was quickly written, but I felt like I wanted to share it. Please read and review. Also, Thank you for the reviews already posted, made me decide to write this at 6:30 am or at least that's when I started this third part. Came home from classes and hoped right back on. I know I promised a quick three section story, however, I have decided to divide the final part into two sections.**

Male's POV:

He woke up the next morning and stretched out his hand to feel for her warm body. He didn't feel anything. 'Was it all a dream?' He opened up his eyes to see the strange hotel room. 'Well this isn't a dream.' His mind flashed back to last night. The beautiful kind woman who had given him a ride, he was sure more had happened, no he knew it, it was too real for it not to be. He sat up letting the crumpled sheet fall to his waist and looked around the room. That is when he saw the note on the night stand. Reading it, he felt sadness wash over him. 'I should have asked her to stay forever.' He was sure he could have loved that woman for an eternity. At the bottom of the note it read, "Also, whatever was bothering you, don't let it defeat you."

He guess he did have something to live for, if he ever saw her again he wouldn't let her go again. So he got out of bed, and pulled on his now dry jeans and shirt and went to the pay phone outside. He slid in the quarters he was able to get from the front desk and dialed the number.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice.

"Hey Lori, I need a ride."

"Kuon?" Lori said a bit surprised.

"No, from now on it's Ren."

"So you wish to continue show business?"

"Well, let's just say I have a reason to make something of myself."

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Later:<span>

Kyoko's POV:

Sho had just finished a talk show and came back stage. This was one of the times where I had left the Ryokan that my husband's parents owned early to surprise him. All the girls back there who didn't know who I was stared at me with disgust.

"Who would bring a baby back here?" I heard them whisper.

I felt my son start to squirm when Sho came off stage. "Daddy!" he shouted and I let him down to run over to him.

"Hey Champ!" Sho said as he picked up the young child and swung him around.

The women who had been whispering earlier, changed there tune quickly. "Sho, we didn't know you had such a cute son."

"Not many people do, he so cute I want to keep him all to myself." he said teasingly, as he walked over to me. "Hey honey." he said as he leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips, still holding onto the now giggling toddler.

"Hello darling, I hope we didn't come at a bad time."

"Not at all, besides I have a surprise in my dressing room for you, want to go see what it is?" he said to the boy.

The toddler squealed out "Yeah!" and we were about to make our way to the dressing room when Sho's manager came up.

"Hello Kyoko." Shoko says warmly to me.

"Hello Shoko, I hope my husband hasn't been too difficult lately."

"He hasn't, but I still wouldn't mind trading him out occasionally for this handsome young man." she says while taking the toddler from Sho's hands. Shoko didn't have children of her own but still loved them. She turned to Sho. "Sorry to bother you, but the press want's a quick statement."

Sho looks at me and I said "We'll go wait in your dressing room."

"Okay, but you don't open your present until I get there." this time directed to the toddler that was being given back to me.

"Okay, Daddy."

With that Sho walks of and we head towards the dressing room. Once we were in the hallway leading to the dressing room I turn to the toddler. "You're getting heavy. Do you have rocks in your shoes?"

He giggles and says "No, Mommy."

"Well I'm putting you down."

As soon as his feet touch the ground he starts running in the direction of the dressing room. I yell at him to stop and just then someone walks out of their dressing room and the toddler bumps into the bottom half of their legs and falls onto his butt.

"Well hello there." says the man with straight hair and glasses looking down at the tiny child. "Are you alright?" The toddler nodds and gets up.

"I am so sorry sir." I say as I approached the man he bumped into.

"It's perfectly alright."

I look down at my child. "Kotaro, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry."

Just then someone walks up, and I freeze immediately. He is dripping wet from head to toe. I have a flashback to that night when I picked up that man from the side of the road. Its him.

"Ren, how was the photo shoot?"

I am about to make a break for it, when I feel his eyes upon me.

"It's you." he says almost in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person." I say picking up Kotaro, turning to the man in glasses to apologize one more time and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up." he says following me.

"Ren?" says the other man very confused.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in a second, Yashiro."

I was afraid this would happen one day. Ever since I first saw him on television, I knew there was a chance that our paths would cross since Sho was a singer, but I wasn't ready. Not that I think that I would have every been ready for this. However, what happened next was even worse.

* * *

><p>Ren's POV:<p>

Ren had just finished up doing a photo shoot for a new men's fragrance and for the photo shoot they had poured water all over him. Walking back to his dressing room after the shoot in his wet clothing he thought about that night and how he wished he could see her again.

"Kotaru, say you're sorry." That voice... it sounded like the one from that night. No he must be imaging things since she was on his mind. Then he saw her. She looked a bit different, her hair was shorter and dyed orange, but other than that she hadn't changed a bit. He could hardly believe in though. He confronted her about it and he saw the recognition in her eyes but there was something else as well. Dread? She said "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person." and scoped down to pick up a child. 'A child?' No it can't be hers. She said something to Yashiro and started walking off. 'No, I'm not losing you again.' and he started walking after her. When he got up to her, he grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. That's when his whole world stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story just keeps getting longer and longer. Please read and review and if you celebrate it, have a Happy Thanksgiving.**

Ren's POV:

When she turned around, my whole world stopped. Green eyes stared up at me from his mother's arms. They were the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, framed in dark eye lashes, and there was something else. Something that shook me to my core. They were mine. I looked closer at the child, though it definitely had Japanese heritage it's hair was not dark brown but light brown. Not as light as mine is naturally but still. I felt like I needed to sit down. I needed answers to questions that arose faster than I could speak, but not that mattered because I couldn't speak at all. I just looked at the woman, the mother. She knew that I knew.

"Not now, please not now. I know you deserve some answers, but not here and not now."

Just then the singer Sho walked up. "Sorry for the wait." he said looking at the woman.

"It's okay honey."

'Honey?' My mind raced more.

Sho turned to look at me and I knew the scene looked weird, me soaking wet with a hand on the woman's shoulder, and from the conversation I'm assuming his woman. The thought made me sick, but I took my hand off immediately.

"Thank you so much." she said to me passing a quick, follow my lead glance then turning to the singer. "I was trying to readjust Kotaru, and I lost my balance, this young man was kind enough to catch me before I totally made a fool of myself."

Sho laughed, "Kyoko, you know our son is more than capable of walking on his own."

"I know, but this studio is so big, I didn't want us to get separated."

"Here, I'll take him." Sho reaches over and grabs the boy, then turns to me.

"Thanks for helping my wife."

'Wife?!' I thought, as I felt myself get pale. "No problem at all, that could have been a nasty fall for the both of them."

"Hey you are Ren aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sho Fuwa, this is my wife Kyoko, and this is my son, Kotaru."

They all bow and I bow back.

"Well then, we should get going. Goodbye." and they walked off.

I turned and walked back to my dressing room, where Yashiro was looking at me.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not even sure myself." hoping he wouldn't ask anymore, which he thankfully read the atmosphere and didn't.

* * *

><p>I waited for her to contact me, a day went by, then a week and nothing. I didn't even know how she would contact me, but for some reason I trusted when she told me she would give me an explanation.<p>

Not that I should, it's been three years and there is a child, my child. Did she find out she was pregnant and Sho decided to step up and make sure the child didn't become a bastard? Was she afraid I wouldn't have believed her or wouldn't have wanted the child. I admit that back then I wasn't ready to be a father, but since then, my mind has wondered to what it would be like to start a family with that woman. "Kyoko." He finally had a name for her face. Since finding that out he had said it a thousand times.

A month went by and one day he got a letter. It did not have a return address label, and it was anonymous, but I could recognize the hand writing anywhere. I still had the note from that day in a box in my bedroom. I pulled it out and compared it and sure enough it was Kyoko's. It simply stated an address, time, and date. It was for a week from now at three am. I guess that would be a time no one would see us. The address was the address of that hotel out in the middle of no where with a parking lot in the back. I guess for a star and a singer's wife to discuss their love child it would be the best place. I checked my schedule and luckily I wasn't out of town. I called Yashiro and asked if he could rearrange my schedule so I was free until that afternoon and within a day he had my schedule reworked.

Six days left. I felt like I was going to have to hold my breath that hold time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko's POV:

For the week leading up to that night I worked at the ryokan feverously, trying to keep my mind off of the dreaded meeting.

"We got it from here so that you want to go see Sho it its been two weeks since you have seen him last." Mrs. Fuwa said.

"No I insist on helping y'all close tonight. Sho has been working overtime trying to finish up this latest album so he could take a of weekend off with us. He probably won't get done until about midnight and then he's going to be so tired. I want him to get a good night's sleep before Kotaro and I get there. Besides I have already booked a hotel room around the halfway point."

"Good idea, Sho is such a doting father he would over exhaust himself before he told his son that he didn't feel like playing. He would probably wake up from a coma if that boy said he wanted to play."

I laughed knowing it was all too true.

"I think he loves him all the more because of what a miracle he is. After, the accident my husband and I re-signed ourselves to the fact that we would never have grandchildren, but I think Sho never gave up on it."

"Yes, he has always loved children. When we first got married, we couldn't walk past a stroller without him reaching into it to love on the baby."

"Not that he would have been unhappy with adopting a child, however, I think he is so happy to have a child of his own."

The words "of his own" resounded in my head. I smile, although I'm starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation. "So is there anything you need in Tokyo while I'm there?" Hoping to change the topic.

"Not this time, but that reminds me I have some stuff for you to take to Sho."  
>She walks off to go get some vegetables that the neighbors had brought over this morning. "Here, he doesn't get enough homegrown vegetables in the city."<p>

"Okay, I'll go put these near my bag. Also, I need to go check on Kotaro as well."

Kotaro was already in his pajamas, but was still up watching TV with his grandfather. The small boy laughing and still pretty alert for the late hour but I could tell he was starting to get sleepy. My father-in-law looked up at me and I said thank you for watching Kotaro for me while I got a little bit of work done.

"No trouble at all. I love spending time with my grandson and it also gave me a chance to take a break as well." He rubs his neck. "That wife of mine can be a slave driver."

I laugh. "I'm going to help with a few more things, and then I'm going to go load up the car so I'm probably going to leave in about 45 minutes."

"Take your time."

With that, I leave to go to a few things and pack up the car.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hotel about one in the morning. Since it was halfway between Kyoto and Tokyo, it was my usual stop when I was making the trip at night on little sleep.<p>

Kotaro had fallen asleep 30 minutes outside of Kyoto which gave me plenty of time to think, but the two and a half hours had not been enough and I dreaded seeing the hotel come into my sight.

I went and checked in and carried a half asleep Kotaro to my room. As soon as I was inside I put him back to sleep in the hotel bad. I looked down at him and his long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and red lips. I brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled. He was so beautiful and he had my heart completely. I went and sat in the chair across from the bed. I should really try to get some sleep but I don't think I could. I had hoped I would be able to take this secret to the grave, but it seems like its time to pay the devil his dues.

I hope he understands the reasons why I did such a thing. I can't imagine how he felt seeing his child he did not know about. Though I have some questions as well, mine I could live without having them answered, maybe he won't mind telling me the secret behind those green eyes. I wonder if it has anything to do with the thing that was on his mind that night.

That night... a chill ran up my spine remember how it felt to be held by him. Not that I don't love the way that Sho holds me, but this guy. The way he held me was desperate, primal. It was so fierce yet so needy all at the same time. He was like a man holding onto the last thread of hope in the whole world. I got sad, remembering how I left him that morning, but I loved Sho. I always have and I always will.

I want this to go by as quickly and cleanly as possible tonight. No loose ends and no reasons to extend the length of this meeting. Honestly, I was afraid of what would happen if we were alone for too long. Afraid of the feelings that might arise.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and my heart sank as I rose to go answer it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, I was gone for the holidays, and I was having trouble finding the right way to end this story. After this there will be one more chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I feel so loved. Once again I do not own the right's to Skip Beat. I hope you enjoy.**

**Ren's POV:**

She opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. Once the door was closed, I let the hood of my jacket fall. Her eyes grew wide.

"It feels like I'm meeting you all over again."

I reached up to awkwardly run my hand through my blond hair. "Well, I felt like I neeeded to meet you as my real self since..." I choked on my words.

I look around the room and see the small shape on the bed. I drew in a breath.

"He's beautiful."

He was more than beautiful than anything I've ever seen. All I wanted to do was hold him. I looked at her pleadingly and she seemed to know exactly what I wanted so I went over to the side of the bed and sat down. Unconsciously, I reached up a hand to touch him but paused just short of his forehead.

"Go ahead, he sleeps harder than the dead." she insisted, so I gingerly place my hand against his forehead and his cheeks. He was so warm and so soft it made my heart ache.

"So his name is Kotaru?"

"Yes it's a combination of Sho's and my name."

I can't help but smile a bit. "You know I kind of like that... My real name starts with a K as well."

"Really?" she pauses. "Well I guess that makes sense, a lot of people have stage names."

I smile again, but for a much more somber reason. "Tsuruga Ren is more than just a stage name; its my new life. Actucally, it was that night that you picked me up that I decided to finally become Ren."

Her cheeks slightly flush at the memory and we both look away unable to stand I contact at that moment. We both grow silent and I felt the atmosphere become thick. It felt like if something wasn't said soon neither of us would be able to speak let alone move. So I shallow hard and turn my gaze towards her again. I decided it was time to tell my story. I reluctantly moved away from the small angel sleeping on the bed and went to stand across from her, closer than we had been all night, but not so close as to cause either of us discomfort. The movement caused her to look back at me, she was ready like I was to have things resolved after almost four years.

"I have a lot of questions, and I'm sure as those questions are answered more will arise. However, I would like to start by telling you what I was going to tell you the morning that I woke up and you weren't there. I feel like that would be the best, since you're questions started that night you saw me on the street."

"As you now know, this is what I truly look like." I say looking at the mixed race child sound asleep on the bed. "I'm sure it was a shock when he was born." I kinda laugh awkwardly as I scratch at my dirty blond hair.

"Both of my parents are famous, my father met my mother when he was on a location shoot in America. She was a beautiful model and they fell in love. However, even now, when things are supposed to be so progressive, some people do not agree with mixed race marriages, and they have even worse feelings for mixed race children. That combined with the fact that I was trying to enter the acting world like my father who is considered one of the best male actors to ever come from Japan, I received a lot of criticism and was always under constant scrutiny for everything I did. My the time I hit puberty I was almost at my breaking point. At this time, there was a man who took me in and tried to help me along. However, even then, I still had my ups and downs. I smoked, drank, and worse of all went out looking for trouble in the form of street fights. One night, when I was at my lowest I found myself in a really bad fight. I kind of lost myself, and ended up hurting the men more than what was necessary. That's when he came to try to stop me."

I paused as I felt my hand begin to shake. "He had been on a date with his fiancee and someone must have called him. He grabbed hold of my arm and tried to calm me down. I didn't want to listen to it though and I ran out across the street. He tried to follow me, but..."

I choke, Kyoko takes a step toward me and places a hand on my arm. I am jolted from my dark memory when she began to rub my arm up and down. It had the desired effect and I felt soothed. She looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "If this is too hard..."

"No, I need to finish this. Not just to give you answers but to help give me closer as well." I place my hand over her small and that was still on my arm. "Thank you." We both let go but she doesn't step back, obviously worried for me. I continued on with my story.

"He ran in front of a car trying to stop me..."

"The driver couldn't slow down in time and hit him at full speed. I watched him die in the street in front of his fiacee. I remember feeling like I was drowning. I couldn't live with it. It broke me, so my father and the president of LME decided it was best that I came to Japan and started a new life. However, I was still struggling with it. Sometimes I would just leave for days in a row and one night I ran into you."

"I hope you don't still blame yourself. Even s[ending one night with you, I know you are wonderful person and you would have never meant for that to happen to your friend."

I looked into her eyes and I saw the tender love and pain that she felt for me. At that moment I just wanted to hold her I wanted everything to go away from my past and I just wanted to stay here with her and our son forever. I didn't even really care about hearing her story for the point of what has happened since that night. However, time doesn't stop.

"I'm going to tell you this. I know you're married, however I fell in love with you at first sight. I woke up that morning with the intention of spending the rest of my life with you."

She looked at me, stunned. I couldn't read her expression at all, which worried me even more.

A moment went by with us both stone silent staring at each other. Finally, it was her turn to break the silence and I held my breath knowing that whatever was going to happened someones heart was going to be broken by the end of the night.


End file.
